Rise to Power: The Story of the War against Herobrine
Prologue -Necrosaken Village. 2007- KABLAM!!!! "What's going on, dad?!?!" I screamed, as a second explosion rang out. "Herobrine is here with his army! We must flee!" I slid on my pack, grabbed my iron armor, and helped my younger brother get his on too. I put my iron sword in its stealth, grabbed my pickaxe, and ran out of the house with my brother and dad. In the nick of time, too. An explosion blew up our house, and as I ran out of the village, I saw the last house be blown to smithereens. I keep running with my dad and brother. Then we saw the army had cut us off and surrounded us. This is it... Chapter 1: At the camp. "What? WHERE did this kid come from?!?" Commander Red asked suspiciously. "I told you. The Necrosaken Village near the mountain." Sergent Ned replied. I was sitting in the room, and spoke up. "Just call me John." Commander Red just ignored me. "How many people survived?" "20" Ned replied. Commander Red sighed. "They are getting closer every day. Now it's just us at The Kingdom of Jeb! We are the last surviving stronghold! We need more troops!" "Some of the refugees might help." I said. "Alright. Put some of the refugees in training. But we are gonna need more than that." Chapter 2: 10 Years Later THUNK!!! "Piece of cake." I said as I watched my arrow fly and skewer the center of the target. "Alright. Your final test is on level 3." The trainer calmly stated. I grabbed my bow, my quiver, and my iron sword as I walked up the stairs to the third level. Ten years later, after I made it to The Kingdom of Jeb from my demolished village, my final test awaited. "Welcome to the Battlefield. The Battlefield is a simulation in which you use your abilities to defeat the enemy. Proceed." A robotic voice said as I walked in. I knew very well that the people in the watching room could easily do anything to me on this. "BEGIN!!" I pulled an arrow, set it on my string, an ran into what looked like a valley. As I ran threw, I realized it right away. "AMBUSH SCENARIO!" The people watching knew I knew, too. Then zombies, skeletons, endermen, and creepers jumped out of hiding and surrounded me. I started shooting as fast as possible. It wasn't enough. They closed in fast. I put my bow away and pulled my sword out. I wasn't close to the best in my class, but I was average at sword fighting. I had fought through and made a gap in the circle. I started to run. Then I saw the final stage of my test. A fake Herobrine blowing up a replica of my old village. A robotic voice told me to stay away, but I drew near until I realized, "I can't take orders." I retreated away and when I reached the exit, a soldier held out my arm and stamped it. 3-7-6. As I walked to command to figure out my squad, Ned stopped me. He looked at my arm and said, "You're in my squad." I grinned. He led me to the rest of his squad, which was an elite sharpshooter squad. No one I knew was in this squad, but I knew I'd get to know them. "We ship out tomorrow." Chapter 4: The Battle of Mt. Gilabier "Stay down!!" Ned whispered. We were on mountain patrol, and Ned had spotted something. "Is that.... Crap. Zombies on their way to ransack another village." "We have to stop them!!" Another right behind me whispered. "Yea... Ned, can you see if Herobrine is there?" "Already checked. He's not leading them." "Then we can take em!!" "Alright. First combat battle is in motion. You guys know what to do." I lead half the squad onto a ridge line with cover. I saw Ned position the other half in the trees. Then he flashed the signal. "FIRE!!" Thwang!!! Arrow after arrow begin to ran on the horde of zombies down below. They turned toward us, but by then, it was too late. The second and third waves of arrows were already flying their way. It was a slaughter house. No casualties except one guy who broke his leg when he fell out of his tree. "Not bad for our first battle, guys." Ned said afterword. "I hope we do more than this though." I said. "If Herobrine himself comes, I'll make sure we get on the field." "HECK YEAA!!!" Chapter 5: The Counterattack "We're getting a new squad member. I'm going to go to the exit of the Battlefield simulation and bring him or her here." Ned said as he walked out. I couldn't care less, we didn't get much sleep last night. I went to the range and shot some arrows. Then I went to the parkour course. Just when I finished, Ned, who apparently had be watching me this whole time, yelled, "Hey! Turns out we got TWO new members! C'mon down!" I claimed down the ladder and recognized one of them. The first was my brother, and the other was a girl. "Hey, bro." I quietly whispered as I gave him a hug. "Who's the girl?" She gave me a dirty look and gruffly said, "I'm Crescent." I started back to our barracks with Ned, My brother (just call him Ryan), and Crescent. When we got back everyone else had their gear on. "What's going on?!" Ned asked suspiciously. One guy replied, "The outer wall is under attack." Chapter 6: The First Battle of the Kingdom Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories